Top connerie
by Aristo-barjo
Summary: Centre semble bien triste et déprimé. Etre une région, c'est dur. On est sensible. Fragile. A nu. Etre vingt-sept régions toutes ensembles, c'est mieux !


Titre : Top connerie

Personnages : Régions

Rating : K+

Résumé : Centre semble bien triste et déprimé. Etre une région, c'est dur. On est sensible. Fragile. A nu. Etre vingt-sept régions toutes ensembles, c'est mieux !

Note de l'auteur : Quand j'ai vu ce "top" sur Internet, ça m'a mis folle de rage...C'est absurde. Bonne lecture !

* * *

- Bon, je suppose que c'est inutile mais j'aimerais avoir votre avis quant au projet de redécoupage des régions de France. Ceux qui sont contre levez la main

France ne put retenir un sourire à toutes les mains qui se levèrent. Evidemment qu'ils étaient contre.

- Tiens, toi aussi Bretagne ? s'étonna Léan.

- Quoi ? Ca t'étonne parce que je peux y récupérer Loire-Atlantique ? Sauf que y'a aussi une chance que tout l'Ouest soit fusionné et ça je veux pas. Et puis même si je récupère Loire-Atlantique, quand je vois ce que les autres régions subiront…

- Oh, de la compassion bretonne…grinça le normand.

- Toi l'éleveur de vache tu vas te prendre un bilig à travers la tronche tu vas pas comprendre. T'façon les normands ça comprend jamais rien.

- Quand tu auras mon poing dans la…

- Centre ?

Les deux régions de l'Ouest se turent pour observer dans la même direction que Francis. La timide région n'avait pas levé la main avec tout le monde, regardant fixement le table. France agita sa main devant ses yeux pour le faire réagir, le faisant sursauter.

- Centre ? Tu es pour le redécoupage des régions ?

- Ou…Oui ?

- Quoi ?

Le petit roux-blond aux yeux verts d'eau sembla encore plus gêné en sentant les regards de tout le monde sur lui.

- Mais…commença Pascal, Tu ne serais plus une région !

- Et…Et alors… ?

- Et alors ? Mais…Mais attends, mais ça commence comme ça et ça finit par la fin du monde ça ! Pourquoi tu voudrais…Enfin, je comprends pas, moi !

- J'avoue que moi aussi j'ai du mal à te cerner là, approuva Francis.

- A quoi on sert… ? Enfin, je veux dire…Les humains, nos peuples, ils…Ils ne s'intéressent plus du tout à leur région…Enfin, sauf quelques-uns…Mais maintenant, dans les écoles, les enfants apprennent les pays de l'Union Européenne et leurs capitales mais ils sont incapables de placer vingt-sept…Non, même pas, vingt-deux régions sur une carte, vu que les autres sont d'outre-mer…Et la mienne…C'est la pire de toutes…Qui sait ce qu'est le Centre, à part ses habitants ? C'est où ? Ben au Centre. Ben, non, même pas, même mon nom il…

- Oulà, mais Centre, tu nous fais une crise de dépression, là ? l'interrompit Bretagne, exprimant tout haut ce que les autres pensaient.

- Mais, Bretagne, j'ai raison ! Enfin, tu ne peux pas vraiment comprendre, tu es une région avec une immense personnalité et ton peuple fait tellement de remue-ménage que tout le monde sait que la Bretagne c'est le « bras droit de la France » sur une carte…Pays Basques aussi, Auvergne aussi tout le monde sait ce que c'est…Mais les humains en sont arrivé à faire des « top » de régions dont il faudrait se débarrasser !

Un silence choqué accueillit sa déclaration. Ils savaient tous que les humains ne se préoccupaient que rarement d'eux, qui n'étaient QUE des régions et que, à moins d'avoir un professeur régionaliste, un breton n'apprendra pas à l'école l'histoire de Nominoë, d'Erispoë et Salomon et d'Anne de Bretagne. Lorsque les normands apprennent Guillaume le Conquérant, c'est du point de vue anglais. Les bourguignons ne verront jamais en classe la grandeur du Duché de Bourgogne et les alsaciens et les lorrains ne sauront que la partie « guerre mondiale » de leur histoire.

Un bilan bien triste mais ils ne pouvaient pas y faire grand-chose.

- Je crois savoir de quoi tu parles, Centre, je l'ai vu aussi. Ca m'a blessé aussi, annonça doucement Basse-Normandie.

- Vu quoi ?

Francis fronça les sourcils, n'appréciant pas que quiconque, même son propre peuple, fasse du mal à ses petites régions. Léan se gratta la nuque et ouvrit son ordinateur portable pour taper, à deux à l'heure (normands pas aimer technologie. Normands être barbares), un titre, jusqu'à clique sur un lien.

Ils se rassemblèrent autour de lui et il n'y eut pas que Francis qui fronça les sourcils, cette fois.

« Top 10 des régions qui servent à rien, aidons le gouvernement de France à faire du tri dans ce bordel ».

- Ils savent ce qui leur dit, le bordel…grogna Picardie.

La couleur du document était déjà annoncée par une carte de France blanche avec seulement les traits des frontières des régions. Ainsi que quelques phrases en rouge. Sur le nord, un « Sérieux ? » moqueur tandis qu'un « refourguez-les aux allemands » barrait les régions du Nord-Est. « Aucun intérêt » pour le Sud-Est et « Naze ! » pour le Sud-Ouest. La Bretagne et le Pays de la Loire avaient été décorés d'un charmant « rasez-moi ça » tandis que le Centre se trouvait orné d'un « à dégager ».

Un silence plombant tomba sur la salle.

Un en-tête expliquait que plus de dix mille personnes avaient voté pour ce top.

Et le numéro un se trouvait être le Centre.

« Oui, "le Centre" est une région. N'importe quoi. 6 département réunis sous une appellation on ne peut plus vague, _"ce qu'il y a par là, au milieu de nulle part"_ ... Même le logo du Conseil Régional ne semble pas bien savoir où ça se trouve. A fusionner donc, dans une grande région qu'on appellerait "Les terres du Milieu" et qui regrouperait tous les départements français n'ayant ni côtes ni montagne. Un conseil régional qui ne sera de toute façon pas bien débordé, ça fait des économies. »

- QUOI ?! s'insurgea Pays de la Loire.

- Au milieu de nulle part ?! l'approuva Bretagne.

- « Les terres du Milieu » c'est ça, et on y fout des elfes aussi ?! se scandalisa Auvergne.

- Mais ils y connaissent rien, ces cons ! Centre, c'est ta région, tu ne va spas nous dire que tu es d'accord.

- …Oui et non…Au final, c'est eux le peuple…

- Mais n'importe quoi, ça c'est pas un peuple, c'est des cons ! Et des cons, il y en a partout –oui, Bretagne, même en Bretagne-, tu dois pas te laisser impressionner par ce genre de conneries ! Le mec qu'a écrit ça, la seule date historique qu'il doit connaître c'est la Prise de la Bastille ! ET ENCORE ! Ca me donne envie de me saouler, tiens…

Aquitaine maugréa qu'il était déjà saoul.

- Merci, Bourgogne…Je crois…Que ça va mieux.

- Ben tu vois !

Par curiosité, ils décidèrent de regarder la suite et furent étonné de voir que la deuxième place était tenue par Picardie qui n'apprécia pas à sa juste valeur le commentaire l'accompagnant.

« Si on a une idée bien précise de ce qu'est Le Nord-Pas-de-Calais, on a plus de mal à situer culturellement la Picardie. Un accent difficile à imiter, des ressortissants qui assument leur ruralité (Cauet, Pernaut, Kamini) et aucune ville sérieuse, la Picardie n'a aucune raison de ne pas rejoindre son allié historique nordiste. Une grande région, qu'on appellera _"le Grand Ch'Nord"_, et tout deviendra plus clair. »

- LE GRAND CH'NORD ?! explosa-t-elle en même temps que Quentin.

Corse explosa de rire.

- C'est n'importe quoi, vous avez même pas le même accent ! Je veux dire, le picard ça se comprend encore à peu près –désolé Quentin, mais ta langue est moche-

- Ben le corse c'est ridicule !

- C'est surtout cette unification, là qui est ridicule ! Un grand ch'nord…N'importe quoi…Allez, troisième !

Troisième, le Limousin : « Un taux de fécondité faible et une proportion de seniors record, le Limousin s'est tiré une balle dans le pied tout seul. Le Limousin est une région qu'on traverse en bagnole et dans laquelle on s'arrête uniquement en cas de panne. Rattachons ça à l'Auvergne et baptisons cette Région _"Le Vieux Massif"_, et on n'ira pas de toute façon. »

- Un taux de fécondité faible ? Si ça les dérange à ce point-là, je veux bien aller chez eux, kidnapper leurs femmes, les ramener au Limousin et toutes les mettre enceintes, hein !

- …J'ai une mauvaise influence sur toi, se fit remarquer Poitou-Charente.

- « On n'ira pas de toute façon »…Et bien fort heureusement, lâcha Auvergne, J'ai pas envie d'avoir de tels cons près de chez moi.

Limousin secoua la tête en rigolant.

- J'espère pour eux qu'ils n'auront pas trop de panne en passant par chez moi, ils risqueraient de ne pas pouvoir repartir ! N'importe quoi, sérieusement !

- Tiens, quatrième c'est moi… « Si vous n'êtes pas du coin, vous allez peut-être apprendre que la Franche-Comté existe encore, tant le terme "Franc-Comté" sonne moyenâgeux. Comme la Bourgogne en fait. Du coup, est-ce qu'on fusionnerait pas ça en un gros _"Franche-Comté de Bourgogne"_ ou _"Burgondie Comtoise" _pour faire plus court ? Ou alors on colle ça à la Suisse dans une grande région appelée _"Fromagie"_, et on leur file leur autonomie ? »…

- Bonne idée, lança Francis. Franche-Comté, on va te donner à Suisse –après tout, tu y es collée-, Rhône-Alpes et PACA, je suppose que vous comprendrez que vous devez partir en Italie, comme vous Aquitaine, Midi-Pyrénées et Languedoc-Roussillon, vous n'avez plus qu'à aller en Espagne, hein ! Alsace et Lorraine, vous savez où vous aller et toi, Nord-Pas-de-Calais, on te colle à la Belgique !

- Oh, bah oui, puis tant qu'à faire, ricana Corse, Bretagne, les Normandie, Pays de la Loire, Picardie et Poitou-Charentes, vous êtes collé à l'Océan Atlantique ! On l'appelle et on lui dit qu'elle va devoir s'occuper de six régions ?

- Toi c'est pas mieux, on te refile à Méditerranée, hein ! Ou à Italie, comme tu veux !

Ils rigolèrent méchamment et Bourgogne déboucha plusieurs bouteilles. La logique du type ayant écrit cela était ridicule. Elle allait être belle la France si il ne lui restait plus que quelques régions…

- Bon, et bien tout le monde dehors, sauf Centre, Champagne-Ardenne, Bourgogne –sauf si tu veux être fusionné à Franche-Comté dans ce cas va en Suisse-, Auvergne, Limousin et Ile-de-France, vous restez là, vous êtes la nouvelle France !

- YOUHOUUUU INDEPENDANZIAAAAAA !

- Rêve pas Corse, hein !

Ils se penchèrent sur le numéro cinq du classement en faisant leurs pronostics avant de constater qu'il s'agissait de Nord-Pas-de-Calais.

« Forcément, il fallait que nos amis du Nord soient dans ce classement. La fusion avec la Picardie et éventuellement avec la Wallonie, qu'il faudrait préalablement envahir (mais bon... c'est l'affaire d'une après midi), "la Charbonnie" ou donc, "Le Grand Ch'Nord". »

- Et ils remettent ça sur la tapis…Ils sont têtus, avec leur Grand Ch'nord. S'ils y tiennent tant que ça, on envahit toute la France et on l'appelle comme ça, hein.

- Envahir la Wallonie ? Oups, Belgique ne va pas apprécier…Je suis pas sûr qu'une après-midi suffise…

- Disons deux jours !

- Et après la « Fromagie », la « Charbonnie ». Appelons la Bretagne la « Connerie » et ça fera un beau trio.

- Ca existe déjà, ça s'appelle la NORMANDIE !

- Eh, le chien et le chat, là, calmez-vous ! Poitou, c'est toi le numéro six !

- Eh ?

« Le Poitou Charentes n'inclut qu'une partie du Poitou. Ah bon ? Mais c'est n'importe quoi ! Du coup, à quoi peut bien servir cette région à part produire du Chabichou et du Pineau ? Pourquoi ne pas filer le nord de cette région aux Pays de la Loire et le sud à l'Aquitaine, on les laisse ensuite se battre pour récupérer le Futuroscope et on laisse Ségolène Royale se reposer chez elle. Si François Hollande était cohérent, il ferait ça. »

- Eh. C'est bas d'attaquer sur les politiques. Sinon, on pourrait parler de Marine Le Pen et du Nord-Pas…

- J'AI PAS CHOISI MA CONSEILLERE REGIONALE ! Ej va t'foutte à l'uch, moi, tu vas voir !

- Traduction, deux points, ouvrez les guillemets, je vais te mettre à la porte. Fermez les guillemets. Point, lança corse avec une voix de robot google traduction.

- Ce serait drôle le truc du Futuroscope quand même…On arrêterait de se foutre de nous et de notre Mont-Saint-Michel au moins !

- Surtout que se battre pour un monument historique et les gâteaux de la mère Poulard –surtout- c'est beaucoup plus classe que de se faire la gueguerre pour un futuroscope...

- Alerte, Bretagne et Basse' sont d'accord…La fin est proche…

« La vraie décentralisation, elle passe par là : plus de grand Paris, plus de banlieues merdiques, on rattache la Seine et Marne et le 12ème arrondissement à La Bourgogne, les Yvelines et le 16ème à la Haute-Normandie, plus personne n'ira chercher du boulot "en région parisienne" parce qu'elle n'existera plus, et on se rendra compte qu'on peut bosser tout aussi bien n'importe où en France. On racontera à nos petits enfants qu'à une certaine époque, on se concentrait tous comme des cons dans une seule ville polluée, en délaissant plein de super coins du pays. Et ils se foutront bien de notre gueule »

- Oh, ben ils sont gentils les français avec leur capitale !

- Est-ce qu'on pourrait arrêter de vouloir me rattacher tout ce qui touche mes frontières…geignit Bourgogne.

- On en parlera aux autres pays ! Et si on avait plus de capitale, tiens ? Ce serait bien, non !

Ils rigolèrent en poussant gentiment Ile-de-France entre Bourogne et Haute-Normandie jusqu'à ce que Provence-Alpes-Côte-d'Azur intervienne, scandalisé.

- Touchez pas à la plus belle région du monde !

- Mais personne ne m'a touché…

- Martinique, personne t'a parlé !

- Eh, numéro huit c'est Léan !

« Qui veut habiter dans une région qui s'appelle "Basse-Quelque chose" ? Ca va, la Normandie, c'est pas le Dakota non plus, pas besoin de diviser ce territoire en deux. Les Normands sont fiers et heureux d'être Normands, ils ont assez des Bretons à détester, pas besoin de les monter les uns contre les autres. Une Grande Normandie arrangerait tout le monde, surtout les Normands. »

- Ooooh, c'est ça qui t'a blessé, petit normand ? se moqua Stefan.

Bretagne monta sur la table pour être à hauteur et attrapa la tête du grand normand pour la serrer contre son torse en lui caressant les cheveux, tirant un fou rire monumentale à Corse.

- M'unifier à Léan, et puis quoi encore…

- Je suis bien d'accord…Surtout sous Francçois Hollande, il y aurait inégalité pour le chef lieu…

Nathalie plissa les yeux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu insinues, Léan ?

- Je suis désolé, mais il vient de Rouen, et malgré le fait que Caen est une bien plus belle ville, tout le monde dit que le chef-lieu de la Normandie unique serait Rouen…

- Peut-être parce que c'est une bien plus belle ville, justement !

- Eh ! Je suis pas d'accord ! Et la Haute Normandie est criblée de dettes, pas envie de les payer personnellement.

- AH ELLE EST BELLE LA SOLIDARITE NOURMAUNDE !

- Ne cries pas, Nathalie…

- JE CRIE SI JE VEUX ! ET CONTINUE DE M'ENERVER ET JE CHANTE UNE CHANSON CAUCHOISE !

- D'accord, d'accord, je me tais !

Personne n'avait envie d'entendre Nathalie chanter une chanson cauchoise.

Personne.

- C'est vrai que c'est ridicule, Nat' parle cauchois et Léan Normand, c'est comme Picardie et NPDC', on va pas unifier des gens qui s'insultent dans des langues qu'ils ne comprennent pas…Tiens, numéro neuf, la Lorraine, évidemment… « La Quoi ? Ah... la moitié de "L'Alsace et la Lorraine" ? Ok. Une seule région, _"Lalsacélalorraine"_, de toute façon on les confond tout le temps, et c'est réglé. problème suivant. »

- Euh…commença Alsace, sentant un regard possessif sur elle, J'aime beaucoup Lorraine mais j'ai le pressentiment que je serais séquestré à la maison si je devais vivre avec elle…

Lorraine attrapa Alsace pour mettre son nez dans sa poitrine. Ils l'entendirent nettement grogner un truc comme « A moi ».

- Et Bretagne, finalement, et contre toute attente, tu n'es pas dedans, le dernier est…Corse !

- Ah ? Ca va chier s'ils osent sous-entendre des trucs sur les terroristes…Alors… » Cette région a un statut spécial, "collectivité territoriale de Corse", une identité culturelle forte, elle bénéficie de dispositions fiscales particulières, et surtout, on y va en bateau. La Corse doit donc filer direct rejoindre les Dom-Tom, ça justifiera encore un peu plus l'image d'île paradisiaque de ce territoire insulaire. Et on y met Belle-Ile et l'île de Ré tant qu'on y est. ». Moi ? UN DOM-TOM ?!

- Ouarf, tu sais, on s'en porte très bien, nous.

- Attends, mais si je deviens un Dom-tom, ce sera dix fois plus galère à prendre mon indépendance ! HORS DE QUESTION !

Bretagne plissa les yeux.

- T'as des « dispositions fiscales particulières » ?

- Tu t'es vu avec tes péages ?

- Quels péages ?

- C'est ce que je dis.

- EH !

Ils fermèrent l'ordinateur en rigolant.

- Au final, lire ça tout seul, le soir, c'est déprimant mais…Avec vous…C'est pas pareil…

- C'est pour ça que tu vas voter contre toi aussi ?

Centre acquiesça doucement et Corse le prit dans ses bras.

- C'est bien ça, mon petit, c'est bien !

- Et puis, règle numéro 1 en France : TOUJOURS DIRE NON ET REPOUSSER LES REFORMES !

Et ils finirent la journée en chantant la Blanche Hermine, les Corons, Normands fiers et conquérants, le Chant des Partisans, la Chanson pour l'Auvergnat et j'en passe.

Saouls comme des barriques, j'entends.

* * *

Corse : La blanche...Hips...Fière et conqu...Hips...toi l'auvergnat qui...Hips...Vole en noir sur nos terres...Hips...C'est pas ça...Hips...

Review ? :3


End file.
